In recent years, a mobile phone terminal including a video call function has been widespread as an example of an information processing device that transmits/receives a facial image.
This video call function allows voice information and image information, which is obtained through real-time photographing (image pickup) with a camera, to be transmitted/received bidirectionally between a mobile phone terminal used by a calling party and a mobile phone terminal used by a called party. As a result, it is possible to visually grasp a situation of a communication counterpart, which is insufficient with only voice. However, a broad transmission bandwidth is necessary for a communication path including a network due to the bidirectional transmission/reception of the image information.
The following are related arts to the invention.                [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2009-4959        [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2009-60277        